Scars
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT - Request from hunter1254, Fabiaxoc. Hunter gets help from Fabia Sheen in Bakugan Interspace when the Pam brothers are looking for revenge against him. Can Hunter get over his stubbornness and accept the Neathian Princess' help?


**This oneshot was a request from hunter1254 from deviantART. He asked that I write a oneshot where his character meets Fabia Sheen in Bakugan Interspace. Hunter and Fluffy belong to him. ****Here's some background info on them (which is as much as I know because they are not my characters):**

**Hunter: A Subterra Brawler and friend of the Brawlers. He used to have Sky and Gaia Dragonoid and some serpent one whose name I can't remember. He lost them to the Doom Dimension and made a deal with Masquerade to get them back. Unfortunately, they ended being fused with his body. Hunter now has a pair of wings, claws and a snake tail, all of which he keep hidden under a cloak.**

**Fluffy: Hunter's Guardian Bakugan and Subterra Daemon Wolfnoid, nicknamed Fluffy. He is ruthless and loves to fight.**

**The title is a reference to both Hunter and Fabia. I wanted to make the title related to something they have in common. Only question is, what? The answer: scars. Hunter has been physically scarred by the loss of his Bakugan (Sky and Gaia and the snake). Fabia, on the other hand, has been emotionally scarred by the loss of her fiance, Jin. So I thought that by using that similarity, I could better portray them together. That sentence seemed odd...did it make sense?**

**This oneshot is purely fan made and not associated with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers series.**

**Bolds** are abilities and emphasis or whatever

**I made up Fluffy's abilities in this oneshot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Hunter wandered through Bakugan Interspace, marveled at the amazing feat that the Brawlers, namely Marucho Marukura, had accomplished in such a short time. The last time he saw the Brawlers was on New Vestroia and it had been nearly a year since then. Kids wasted no time flooding into Interspace and battling and although Hunter would never say it out loud, he was very excited to be able to battle again without the danger that the Vexos presented back in New Vestroia.

Hunter strolled through Interspace, casually gazing at the leader boards. Despite his short time in Interspace, Hunter had skillfully climbed the ranks, earning many victories. However, he still had a long way to go to catch up to the top 3 ranked Brawlers: Marucho, Shun and, of course, Dan himself.

Hunter was suddenly nudged in the shoulder as someone walked into him. He scoffed and looked at the two boys who bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going," Hunter snapped as he rearranged his cloak.

"What did you say?" snapped the shorter boy.

"Hey, I recognize you! You're that Hunter guy!" shouted the older boy.

"Should I know you?" Hunter retorted.

"We're Sein and Lewin Pam! I lost to you last week and I've been out for revenge!" shouted Sein.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. If you were actually a challenge, I would have remembered." Hunter turned to leave.

"Hey, get back here!" shouted Lewin, grabbing his cloak.

Hunter felt his cloak begin slipping off him as Lewin grabbed a hold of the fabric. For fear of exposing his…deformities, Hunter stepped back and pulled the cloak from Lewin's grip. The Brawlers already knew what lay underneath Hunter's cloak, but he couldn't risk exposing it to anyone else, certainly not in such a public place like Bakugan Interspace. He rearranged the cloak and made sure that it was tightly wrapped around him.

"All right, shrimp. Make my day," Hunter said, turning to the brothers.

"I want a rematch! But it won't just be with me, it'll be with my brother too!" shouted Sein.

"Right!" agreed Lewin.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Hunter and the Pam brothers turned to glance at the newcomer in their conversation.

Hunter's eyes widened slightly as he gazed upon the young girl before him. She was about his height and looked to be about sixteen, though that was only an estimate. She could easily pass for an eighteen year old or a young adult. Her hair was dark blue, a truly rare trait. It was cut short on one side of her head while it flowed down over her shoulder on the other side. Her bangs were quite long, not long enough to completely hide her face but long enough to frame her face. She wore a small white and yellow jumpsuit, which wrapped around her slim body and showed off her curves. Over that she wore a hooded, short sleeve jacket that barely hung on her shoulders, accenting her long neck and slender shoulders. She also wore white boots. The jumpsuit she wore ended just above mid-thigh level, which really showed off her legs as well. A single glance at this girl and any boy would find her incredibly desirable.

The thing that Hunter found most intriguing about her was her green eyes. Her entire appearance of white, yellow and blue gave off a calm and cool demeanor. But those green eyes…Hunter detected signs of a hurt soul beneath a strong will. What was the story behind her?

Hunter was never one to admit a lot of things about himself, but he would certainly admit that this girl was quite beautiful. In fact, he found himself quite drawn to, or rather, attracted to her. But of course, Hunter would never say that out loud, especially to Dan Kuso, who would never let him live it down.

"What's it to you?" snapped Lewin.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Show the lady some respect!" cried Hunter, defending the young woman.

"Look, girl, this doesn't have anything to with you. So why don't you be a good girl go and cheer your boyfriend in his fight?" retorted Sein.

The girl narrowed her eyes before speaking. "You have a lot of nerve speaking like that…and even more nerve ganging up on someone. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's an unfair fight. I would be honored if you let me battle alongside you…"

"Hunter. The honor is mine if I am to fight with a beauty such as yourself," he said, subtly taking her hand and lightly kissing it. "And what may I call you?"

"My name is Fabia, Fabia Sheen," she replied in a giggle.

"**The battle between Sein and Lewin Pam and Fabia Sheen and Hunter will now begin!**" rang the announcer.

"Gate Card set! Aranaut stand!" Fabia cried, throwing Aranaut into battle.

"Fluffy stand!" cried Hunter. Fluffy roared as he stood next to Aranaut.

"Fluffy? That's an interesting name for a Bakugan," commented Fabia.

"He's a Subterra Daemon Wolfnoid. I call him Fluffy for short," replied Hunter.

"Are you two going to talk or are we going to fight?" taunted Sein as he and his brother summoned their Bakugan: a Darkus Ramdol and Ventus Ziperator.

"**Lupin Claw!**" Fluffy broke into a sprint towards the Pam brothers' Bakugan.

"Not bad, but I can do better! **Chain Whip!**" cried Sein.

"And I'll add in **Extreme Illumination!**" added Lewin.

"Great, just what I needed," muttered Hunter.

"Don't worry about them. Those two clearly have neither the skill nor intelligence to stand up against Aranaut and me. I'll take care of this. Gate Card open! Haos Saver! Aranaut, finish them off!"

"Yes, princess!" With grace and ease, Aranaut delivered a rain of punches and kicks at the Pam's Bakugan. Hunter and Fabia caught their Bakugan with ease.

"I didn't ask for your help. I could have handled it," snapped Hunter, embarrassed that Fabia had taken the victory from him.

"You were certainly doing a good job on your own," retorted Fabia.

"For such a pretty girl, you have quite a mouth on you." Fabia turned, slightly shocked when he referred to her as pretty. "But thanks…You're pretty good," he said with a smile. However, Fabia couldn't see this smile as his cloak was hiding his face from her eyes.

"We're not done yet! Gate Card set!" cried Sein Pam as he and his brother summoned their Bakugan again.

"Their life gauges are just below half full. If we work together we can finish them off in this round," said Hunter.

"You want to work together?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow. He had just shunned her for helping him in battle and now he was suggesting they work together?

"I just don't want to lose to these punks. Let's go, Fluffy!" Hunter cried as he threw Fluffy into battle who was soon joined by Aranaut. "**Dragon Burst!**"

"**Mirage Fist!**" Weapons appeared on Aranaut's forearms and he grasped them tightly in his hands, readying to use them for battle.

"**Dual Battle!**" Ziperator jumped onto Ramdol and zoomed around the field, easily avoiding Fluffy and Aranaut's attacks.

"Why won't they stay still?" Hunter cried in anger.

"I've got an idea. You distract them and I can take them out with one shot."

"You take all the glory again?" he asked Fabia.

"Battles are not fought for glory. To truly win a battle, you must fight with a clear head and embrace teamwork," she replied.

"All right, but I don't think I can keep them distracted for long. So whatever you're going to do, do it quickly!" he shouted, while giving Fluffy orders.

Fabia nodded in agreement and began pressing buttons on her BakuMeter. "Battle Gear set off!"

"I'm getting tired of this running. Are you almost ready?" shouted Fluffy.

"Ready! Lead them over here!" replied Aranaut as a barrel slid down right onto his shoulder. Fluffy ran straight towards Aranaut, followed by Ziperator and Ramdol. Fluffy jumped right over Aranaut and landed behind him.

"Now!" shouted Fluffy.

"Eat this!" shouted Aranaut, firing at the two Bakugan. Once they saw Aranaut fire his Battle Gear, they tried to skid to a stop, but they were too late. The blast hit them and blasted them right off the field and they landed at the Pam brothers' feet.

"No…not again…" groaned the brothers, falling to their knees. The crowd erupted in applause and Hunter and Fabia exited the arena.

"Hey," Hunter said. Fabia turned to him. "Look…for what it's worth. Thanks. I'm glad that I got to meet you today."

"You're welcome. Perhaps we could meet each other again sometime," she said, holding out her hand.

"Sorry but…I'm not the kind of guy that you want to get to know…" he said, holding up his hands.

"Why? What is it you have to hide? It certainly can't be that bad…"

"I've got…scars…" he mumbled, hanging his head.

Fabia walked up to Hunter and cupped his face beneath his cloak. "Everyone has scars…I also have scars. They are just ones that you can't see."

"The best kind," Hunter chuckled.

"Not necessarily. Scars are scars, physical or emotional. All scars come with pain." Fabia took her hand off his cheek and held his hands. "I can understand if you won't be willing to show me your scars right away, but perhaps you will warm up to the proposition."

"You talk like you know so much about this…"

"My own scars run deep, so yes, I do know what I'm talking about," she replied.

"Well, I would be honored to hear more words of wisdom from you, Fabia," he said, holding out his hand for her to take. Fabia looked at the hand and back to Hunter. "Oh right," he said, slowly pulling off his hood. Fabia smiled at Hunter and gently placed her hand on top of his. Hunter held Fabia's hand in his as they walked off to a more quiet and private area.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! This took me about two days to write and edit and such.<strong>

**Whilst writing, I was thinking who should I have Hunter and Fabia battle? So I filed through the minor characters introduced in Interspace during Gundalian Invaders and picked Sein and Lewin Pam, those two brothers that Dan and Jake fought shortly after Ren took over Interspace.**

**So, in addition to drawing requests, I also take fanfiction requests. In fact, I have another one coming up, but I'm having trouble getting it just right...and getting started lol. So, if you don't think you can write fanfictions (though I'm sure you totally can) PM me and I can help put something together.**

**Review ~ZP**


End file.
